The worst days of your life
by Higgy
Summary: Spike gets turned into a 15 year old with a bad attitude problem. And it's all Angel's fault!
1. Once upon a time

Spike had been here for a while now.

The chipped vampire had turned up on his Sire's steps at four in the morning with tears dripping down his face onto the concrete below. He had claimed to be in need of his sire for protection and Angel didn't have the heart to refuse. So Spike had moved in. Good thing they lived in a hotel.

That was three months ago. Spike was now acting like the ignorant brat that he had been for the past century and it was driving everyone crazy. Cordelia preferred to leave the vampire to his own devices. At first she had tried to help him 'get over his eighties look', but Spike had simply commented on how much he wanted to kill her. She soon left him alone.

Wesley was just impressed that he was living in the same city as William the Bloody. Spike took every opportunity to show the ex-watcher just how much of a killer he still was. Of course, Wesley still got scared and couldn't watch the blond vampire drink his food because of 'visuals'. Needless to say, Spike was impressed that at least one person was wary of his presence.

Fred was fine with Spike. And Spike found the girl rather amusing. For some reason Spike always found shy, quiet people easier to be around than those that were as loud as him. He always liked them more. Maybe because they reminded him of the days he spent as William or something. So the two had become friends easily, although Angel suspected it might also have been because of their fondness for human food...

Gunn was surprisingly enough not that bothered with Spike's presence. Gunn was always on the side of humans good, vampires bad. So Angel was shocked when the man merely shrugged at the announcement that Spike was staying here. Spike and Gunn hadn't had any major falling outs yet and Angel was glad of that fact. It kept things slightly quieter than they could have been.

Conner on the other hand...

As soon as Spike had collapsed through the door the boy was there with a stake to his chest. Spike had been lucky Angel had been there, if he hadn't, there would have been more dust in the world. Conner was convinced that Spike was evil as soon as he walked in the door and they had been at each other's throats ever since. No matter how many times Angel explained about the chip to his son, Conner never believed him and always had a stake handy. Apparently, Holtz had described all of Angelus' childer to the boy just in case they came for revenge.

So it was a typical Saturday night in the Hyperion hotel. Wesley was reading books at the front desk, Gunn was cleaning the weapons, Cordelia was playing solitaire on the computer, Fred was eating tacos, Conner was in his room and Angel was trying to stop Spike from hurling abuse at the telly.

"Spike I don't care if Manchester United are loosing stop yelling at the TV. It wont change the way they're playing will it?" Angel called across to where the blond was sprawled across the sofa. Spike was fidgeting constantly and swearing loudly at the bug sized men running across the screen. Angel couldn't see what the fascination was, but Spike loved football, always had.

"But they suck! If I yell at them then maybe they'll get better." The younger vampire whined. "Every football fan does it. It's like a law."

"Spike it's not a law and they can't hear you through the TV. Now stop it." Spike had tried to teach him how to play football once. Angel soon gave up when Spike beat him sixteen-nil. Angel was not a good looser.

Spike frowned and turned back to the TV glaring at the little men in red shirts as the ones in blue tackled them easily. "Oh bloody hell...get David Beckham on the pitch!" Angel sighed and decided to save his breath to cool the porridge. It was like talking to a brick wall when Spike was cheering, or rather criticising, his favourite team.

"Who's David Beckham?" Fred asked the whole foyer. No point just asking Spike if you wanted a straight answer.

"A player for Manchester united. He married Posh Spice. He's the best footballer in England." Wesley uttered from where he was underlining something in his book. Obviously the man still found it essential to be on Spike's good side. Hence why he was complimenting Spike's favourite player, or maybe he just liked Beckham.

"Ref! Foul! Foul!"

"What are you researching Wes? I thought we didn't have any cases and no visions, even better." Cordy asked the man whilst bringing over a tray stocked with mugs of coffee. Wesley gratefully took his and sat back in his chair.

"Yellow card him you fool!"

"Well I decided to read through and update some of the watchers' diaries. I feel it's important to know that Angelus and William the Bloody can be something other than vicious killers." Wesley glanced in the direction of the vampires and smiled when Angel nodded in thanks.

"Offside you arsehole!"

Gunn shifted his shoulders and stood in a fighting stance, swinging his favourite axe in front of him. He smirked when Angel grabbed a sword and began sparing with him. They were at it for about ten minutes with Fred and Cordelia ohhing and ahhing every so often when one of them did a fancy move. Wesley glanced up every so often to watch them play fight. Of course, the peacefulness didn't last long.

"Angel! The ref needs glasses!" Spike hollered from the sofa. Angel had turned to face the person that had called his name and therefore left himself open for attack. Gunn didn't have the reflexes of a supernatural being and couldn't stop himself in time.

Angel soon had an axe in his arm, barely missing the bone. The vampire didn't howl in pain but did manage to glare at his childe. Pulling the instrument from his arm, he handed it back to an apologising Gunn and stalked towards the eternal pain in his ass.

The brunette grabbed the back of Spike's neck and threw him across the lobby. Spike slid a little way before resting against the opposite wall to where he was before. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled back to his Sire in rage.

"Out." Was the calm reply.

"What?"

"Out. Go on. Go kill some demons or something. Just stay out." With a final glare in Spike's direction, Angel stormed off into the small kitchen to be patched up by a worried Fred and Cordy. Wesley had already disappeared and Gunn gave Spike a sympathetic glance before going to apologise continuously to Angel.

Spike watched him go letting his temper build up slowly. "FINE!" and with that, he stormed out of the hotel into the waiting streets, muttering obscenities about the Chelsea football team being cheats and Angel being a Nancy boy.

"Bloody...stupid...pissing..." the blond muttered as he made his way into the hotel. He was covered from head to toe in purple slime from a sewer demon he'd encountered. Being the idiot that he was, he forgot to take any weapons and had had to behead the demon with his bare hands. Therefore he was covered in the slime that the demon had exploded into.

"Why me? Huh? What have I ever done?" Spike grumbled and slid his way towards the stairwell. Plan: get to room, have shower, sleep for week, act dumfounded when Angel asks about trail of slime leading up to his room. Good plan.

So the vampire made his way upstairs slowly due to the added weight that slime created. He'd been a good few blocks away from the hotel when he was attacked and had been covered in slime for at least and hour. "Wow!" He exclaimed when his feet nearly slipped out from beneath him. He steadied himself on the banister and made progress towards his room. "Bloody slime..."

"What happened to you?" Came a voice from behind him. Dammit! He forgot that Angel's miracle kid had super hearing.

Spike didn't even bother to turn round when answering. He'd had enough tonight. He didn't need Poof Junior asking stupid questions about it. "Nothing that concerns you P.J. Go to bed like a good little Nancy." He heard Conner make a frustrated sound at the hated nickname and slam his door behind him.

Good. Poof Junior was learning to back off. Spike sighed and headed for the shower in his bathroom. He just had to do this then he could sleep. God sleep, sounded good. Ripping off his beloved duster, he threw it in his room...somewhere and continued stripping on his way to the shower.

Standing under the stream of heat made him feel good. His muscles ached like crazy and his head was pounding from an insistent headache that vampires weren't meant to get. So of course, he had one. The slime rinsed off easy enough and Spike just hoped that it wouldn't clog the drain. Angel was fussy about that sort of thing. Turning off the water and wrapping himself in a dark blue towel he padded back into the main room and lay on his bed. Still sopping wet; but not caring whether he ruined the sheets.

Soon Spike dropped off into an uneasy sleep.

Well? This is the beginning of teenage Spike fic. I know he's not teenage yet, but he will be. Just wait and see. And thoughts, comments, ideas or anything would be very helpful at this stage. So reviews are welcomed. Thanks for your support guys! Luv Higgy xxx.


	2. there was a boy

Angel stumbled down the Hyperion's grand staircase and into the lobby. Lorne was sitting at the counter drinking a mug of steaming coffee and reading the paper. Angel smiled and nodded in greeting before making his way into the kitchen for his morning glass of blood.

Wesley was faffing about on the computer typing something and muttered a feeble "morning" in the vampire's general direction. Angel shook his head and heated his blood. He'd never understand why humans (and Spike for that matter) had such an interest for computers. What did they do that was better than a simple pen and paper? However, he had a feeling Spike liked them because they had shiny insides...Spike was weird like that.

Give Spike a sheet of tin foil or a piece of sparkly jewellery and he was quiet for hours. Angel had no idea why the vampire had such a fascination with shiny things. Maybe it was because of the way they caught the light and nearly blinded you at a certain angle? Or maybe Spike was just weird.

Angel was interrupted from his musings when he was walking across the lobby. Being deep in his thoughts about how his childe found the inside of a crisp packet interesting, Angel didn't notice the slime covered floor until he slipped in it and felt his head crack against the tiles. Lorne and Wesley were quickly by his side and helping him to regain his footing as Conner came downstairs.

Angel was cursing and Lorne was helping the vampire to sit down whilst Wesley looked over his head for any sign of lasting damage. Conner shook his head and went into the kitchen only to come back put with an ice pack for his dad. "You alright?" He asked cautiously. There was no telling what kind of mood his dad would be in after injury.

"Yeah." The vampire groaned and held the cool package against his head. There was a dull throb but that would subside in a couple of minutes. His wound from last night had healed completely at least, so there was some good news this morning. "I'm fine. What was that I slipped in?"

Conner went over to the floor and studied the slime for two seconds before returning to his father's side. "It's the slime that Spike was covered in last night." The boy smiled slightly when he saw his father visibly tense. He was gonna be mad...

"What slime? When did this happen?" The vampire growled evenly. It may not have been obvious to an outsider, but to anyone that knew Angel, it was clear that the vampire was in a rage on the inside. Conner knew exactly whom he was going to explode at. He was just glad it wasn't him.

"Last night." The boy replied smoothly. If he acted the perfect son then Angel would be even more furious with the other vampire. "Spike came in late and I saw him go to his room covered in that stuff. I was going to come and tell you, but he threatened me...again."

Angel growled out loud and stalked towards the stairs. God he was going to kill his childe. How many times had he told him? Clean up your messes. It was simple. He could have dealt with this last night if Conner had told him. But Spike had threatened his son...again! How many times had he told him not to? God was Spike going to get it! Conner was a fragile human, and he'd been through enough in his life so far. He didn't need chipped vampire's threatening him every five minutes. Especially when said vampire doesn't make idle threats and is looking for a way to get rid of said chip.

Climbing the stairway and an alarming pace, Angel carefully avoided the path of slime he could now clearly see. It was amazing he hadn't slipped in it before. Following the trail he wasn't surprised when he ended up right outside Spike's door. Trying to fight off his game face, he didn't even knock. Angel stormed into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. It was loud enough to wake up one severely pissed off vampire who was clad in only a towel.

"Oi! I was having a kip!" Spike called from the bed and glared at his sire. Angel was about to yell back when he noticed. The disgruntled vampire covered only by a navy blue cotton product was...smaller. And thinner. Angel rubbed his eyes in case any sleep had been caught there and looked again. Nope, still small. "Angel?"

"What the hell?" was the reply. Spike watched as his sire checked him over with his eyes. Something was wrong if Angel wasn't talking. "Spike why are you..." Spike looked on as his Sire sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over him. Okay, now was the time to be freaked.

"Why am I what Peaches?" Spike pushed himself away from his looming Sire and back into the pillows at the head of his bed. Angel just caught his hand and held it up in front of his childe's face. "That would be my hand."

"It's...small." Angel pressed his palm against his childe's as Spike rolled his eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Well done Angel. It's taken you a century, but you've finally realised that I have smaller hands than you. Well done." Spike didn't take his eyes off the ceiling until he felt Angel bend the tops of his fingers over his own. He'd never been able to do that...had he?

"They're smaller." Angel sounded flabbergasted. "So's the rest of you..." he pointed out and grabbed Spike's hand to pull him to his feet. The younger vampire stood a little unsteadily next to his Sire holding the towel firmly in place. Spike nearly fell back on the bed when he realised it was true. He was smaller. Instead of being about a head shorter then his Sire, he now only came up to his chest. He was also a lot scrawnier than usual.

"What the bloody hell?" Spike whispered and sat on the edge of his bed. He was smaller. But...why? Did he shrink? "Why am i...Angelus?" He stopped from talking when he felt his voice go suddenly higher. Not good...

"Spike? I think you're...you're younger..." Angel spoke evenly and brushed his fingers through the now even younger vampire's hair. The blond's locks were now slightly longer and curled more around his digits. A few strands were absent of gel now and were falling above his eyes to brush his forehead.

"How much younger?" Spike whispered, hoping his voice wouldn't crack like it did before. God that was weird. It was like it was when he was...

"A teenager." Conner spoke from the doorway. He had followed his father upstairs when he didn't hear any yells from either vampire. He assumed his father was gagging Spike or staking him, and he didn't want to miss it. So he'd come upstairs for the show and found a smaller looking 'brother' instead. "You're smaller than me now. Probably younger too." He grinned and looked down at the vampire. Spike glared back.

"I'm not younger than you." He sneered and turned his attention back to his Sire. He did not need Poof Junior to be here right now. Not when he was...different. "Angel what happened to me? Why am I like this?" He was not impressed when his Sire shrugged and went to stand in the doorway with Conner.

"I don't know. We'll try and work it out. Now get dressed, we need to show the others." Conner gave one last smirk to Spike before going downstairs like an obedient idiot. Spike gritted his teeth and thought about every nasty way he could hurt the boy without his chip going off. He was cut off by Angel's voice. "And next time, don't threaten my son." Then he was gone.

Threaten his son? Threaten his son? When had he done such a thing? Not counting when he first met him. Or when he stole his CD's. Or when... When had he threatened him recently? That little twerp had lied! The little...bastard! God he'd get him back!

Spike threw the towel across the room to the laundry basket and pulled on his jeans. He was not impressed when the skin-tight effect was lost on his smaller legs. They now resembled baggy jeans and he had to turn up the end so they didn't drag along the floor. Even worse, the waistband was too big and he had to fix his belt to the tightest, yet they still slipped to rest on his hips.

"Bloody hell." He muttered and moved to pull on his shirt. The fabric didn't fit as well as before and was now resting about an inch above his elbows instead of midway up the top half of his arms. Being a teenager, he didn't have as much muscle as before and the shirt was loose enough to hang from his body. He sighed and began the walk downstairs. This was going to be humiliating.

Aw, poor Spike! He always gets the worst end of the bargain doesn't he? More excitement next chapter. How will the others react? Will there be laughter? Screams? What will happen? Find out...whenever I feel like writing the next part!

Luv Higgy xxx.


	3. and he lived in a hotel

Spike made his way downstairs slowly. He didn't want to get down there and be laughed at right away. He was a teenager for god's sake! Smaller all over and with a squeaky voice and feeling oddly aroused when Angel lent over him. This royally sucked!

Why did it always happen to him? Were the powers out to get him or something? He sighed and pulled his jeans a little higher up his waist, only to have them slip back down to rest on his hips. He hated being small. He was under average height for a guy when he was normal. So now that he had shrunk he was...tiny. Scrawny and pathetic. Why the bloody hell did it have to happen to him?

He felt so useless. His clothes didn't fit, P.J. was being meaner than usual, Angel didn't care and now he had to go and show himself off in front of people he'd only known for three months. One of which he had tried to kill before now and took the mick out of him at every opportunity. Unlife was not good.

He reached the hallway at the top of the stairs and peered over the edge before going down. Bugger. They were all there. The ones that didn't know were all listening to Angel talk and Conner was grinning his arse off. Spike gulped and took a deep breath. No doubt his sire was talking about him. Bet they were going to laugh...

Okay Spike. Suck it up. No point delaying the inevitable. They're going to see you at one time or another. Better it be sooner rather than later. He took a deep breath of confidence and began to walk down the stairwell, trying not to be seen or draw attention to himself. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad...

"Here comes the baby." Spike paused from his descent and watched as everyone turned their head towards him. Poof Junior just had to ruin it didn't he. Spike didn't move from his spot as everyone stared. He suddenly felt very self-conscious and pulled at his jeans again to try and make them stay up. Lowering his gaze to the floor he felt himself blushing under their gaze.

"Oh Spike..." Fred's the first one to speak. Spike didn't even bother to look up. No doubt she was going to laugh. He could hear Cordy contemplating if laughing would be the right thing to do. "You're all small." The Texan finally says. Well that wasn't laughter. She sounded almost sorry for him. Oh great, pity.

Angel sighed and watched as the other members of his group inspected his childe. The younger vampire made his way down the stairs slowly and avoided his son completely. Why did Spike try and annoy Conner so much?

Wesley was soon sitting Spike on the counter and lifting his arms whilst looking for clues. Of course, Spike was not in the mood for gropey adults, so he pushed Wes away and folded his arms. Fred smiled at him and went into the kitchens to get him some blood. Cordy was checking him out and no doubt wondering if Spike had full teenage hormones.

Gunn was not so obvious about his feelings. The fighter merely sat next to Spike and grinned at him. "So you're a teenager huh?" He asked and Spike just frowned and nodded, clearly not enjoying the fact at all. "Well since you haven't been a teenager in a century, I'll bet you need someone to show you the ropes."

Spike looked up (another bad thing, now he had to look up to everyone) at Gunn and smirked. Maybe this teenage thing wasn't so bad. He could hang out with Gunn, dance at some clubs, drink and smoke underage. Kind of. The underage thing wasn't really true, but it felt so much more daring if you were breaking the law. A hundred and twenty three year old stuck in a fifteen year old body. There was fun to be had.

"That would be cool." He replied and was relieved when his voice stayed at his normal level and didn't go squeaky. That was another downside to being younger. The stupid breaking voice.

Fred returned with the blood soon enough and Spike was glad to see it was in his usual 'Sex pistols' mug. "Thanks pet." He smiled and sipped at the liquid. It was just at the right temperature. Perfect.

"So what are you going to do today little brother?" Conner smirked and made a show of twirling the broadsword he had in his hand. Spike hoped he would slip and cut off his own head. Sure Angel would be mad if he knew his thoughts, but at least he would notice him.

"I'm not your little brother." Spike snarled and tried to ignore the fact that his voice had turned higher midway through the sentence. Of course, Conner had to notice and take the piss.

He laughed and leaned on his sword to stop from falling over. "Really? Coz you sure sound like it baby." He emphasised the last word and Spike was trying really hard to ignore him. But the boy had to keep going. "Whereas you're only fifteen dear brother, I'm eighteen. Three full years older than you. Baby."

Gunn and Angel were soon pulling the both of them apart. Spike was being held upright by Gunn as the chip activated and tried to fry his brain. He thrashed about as it shocked him harder than ever before. Must be because of his smaller body, he didn't have so much to shock so it made the job easier and more painful.

Angel on the other hand was looking over where Spike had punched his son square in the face. A small bruise was forming but it would be healed easily within the next few hours. But that didn't matter; Spike had just hit his son. His son had just been hit by Spike and he'd done nothing to provoke him.

He snarled and turned to face his annoying brat of a childe. Spike was glaring at Conner angrily and Angel was sure that if they hadn't stepped in and Spike didn't have the chip, Conner would be dead by now. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled at Spike and was surprised when the younger vampire took a step back. Spike never backed down. Ever.

Cordelia decided that was the exact moment to have a vision. She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor. Conner and Wesley were quick to catch her as she collapsed. Spike never liked it when Cordy had visions, no matter how much he hated the bint, he still felt unable to help her when the pain was in her head. Spike hated feeling helpless.

"Big ugly demon." She managed after it subsided. Fred was quick to rush into the kitchen and return with a glass of water and some pills for her friend. Cordy nodded in thanks and took them with practised ease. The men helped her into a seat and she told them what she had seen. "Huge demon, in need of a good mouthwash and some plaque remover. Disgusting teeth. Near the docks at sunset."

"Well that's some good news." Fred pointed out. "That means that Angel's safe to play and we can do some research on this demon before you guys go and be heroes." She smiled to herself and bounced off into Wesley's office to look through books. Wesley followed and got into his favourite pastime of researching. Just what was so fascinating about dusty old books, no one knew, but Wesley somehow enjoyed it.

"I'm going to go have a lay down okay Angel? Wake me before you leave." With that Cordy sauntered up the stairs to an empty room she sometimes used when the visions were too much. Angel sighed and watched as she went. The visions were getting hard for her. She needed a break or something. He'd think about giving her a week off.

Conner headed off to his room. Angel smiled as his son went. Conner was nothing like his other 'son'. Where Spike was messy, Conner was neat. Where Conner was smart, Spike was stupid. Where Spike was loud, Conner was quiet. But most of all where Conner was a fragile human; Spike was a fully grown vampire in a fifteen year old body who knew better than to hit humans.

Gunn had made himself scarce, probably sitting with Fred and Wes researching. So Angel was alone with Spike. A very bad Spike that needed to be punished. Spike was sitting on the desk again flicking through a magazine whilst drinking his blood. Angel stalked over and took the mug from his hand, setting it down on the side before taking away the magazine as well.

"Hey!" The younger vampire watched as the fire in his Sire's eyes grew. Oh bugger, he was still in trouble. But at least Angel was watching him. Watching him very closely indeed. His eyes were fixed on his childe's and Spike couldn't help but look down at the dominative gaze.

"Spike. Why did you hit Conner?" Angel asked evenly; letting no emotion leak into his voice. It was obvious that the vampire was angry, he just wasn't letting it show. For which Spike was grateful. But when Angel looked at him like that, it made him want to blush. There was a weird feeling running round inside of him. It seemed to start at his toes, and then warm it's way up his body. Spike unintentionally lent slightly forward, wanting to have more of that feeling.

He licked his lips before replying. "Coz, he was calling me a baby." Angel blinked as he processed the information. Spike was watching the floor with interest and didn't look like he was going to apologise anytime soon. In fact, if he could still understand Spike's scent and posture, he'd say that he was embarrassed about something.

"You hit him because he called you a baby." Angel stated plainly, making it sound twice as stupid as it was. Spike shuffled his feet and tried to disappear. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty stupid. And even worse, his Sire had heard him say that. Oh great. Now what was Angel going to think of him?

"Yep." He whispered and swallowed to keep his voice from breaking like before. That was really getting annoying.

Angel sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Was his childe really that immature? All because Conner had said he was a baby. Which was not even an insult. It was a joke. He took a step closer so that he was leaning on the counter either side of Spike's legs. "Wasn't that a bit stupid?"

Spike leant back and evened out his breathing. Angel was close. But it's not as if Angel had never been close to him before. So why did it bother him so much? That warm feeling was starting up again and it had started to feel really nice. Really very nice to have Angel so close. He nodded mutely and tried to stop focusing on his Sire's lips. They were perfect. He was perfect.

"Just for once I'd like you and Conner to try and get along."

Spike nodded again, not really focussing on the words. His mind was lost elsewhere thinking about how that shirt made it possible to see the way Angel's muscles flexed when he moved.

"He's never been anything but nice to you."

Leaning forward slightly he felt one of Angel's hands brush against the side of his leg. It felt good to be touched, no matter how small a touch it was. He tried not to think of where else he'd like to be touched right now, but couldn't help the images that ran through his mind. He soon wished that he'd never thought of it when he felt his stolen blood rush to his crotch.

Angel sensed the change in Spike's scent and was about to mention it, before he thought better of it. Must be the teenage hormones. "Now you go to your room until you can learn to behave yourself."

Spike nodded and tried not to think of the mental images that came to his head when Angel ordered him to go to his room. It was to no avail. He could feel himself harden more and he jumped down from the counter, only to find himself pushed against his Sire. Angel hadn't moved and now they were practically touching in all the right places. Taking a deep breath, Spike moved quickly and made his way to his room.

Angel sighed when he heard the door slam behind him.

!"£$%&()

Madness! Utter utter madness! Well? What do you think? If you like, review! If you don't, review! If you're a goldfish, review! If you accidentally came onto this page by accident, review!


	4. in his room

Spike slammed the door and ran his hands through his hair. What was that all about? He had been talking to Angel and then Angel had been yelling at him for hitting Poof Junior... and he'd gotten hard from it.

He'd never gotten hard thinking about guys before. He liked girls. Boobs and bums and girl parts. He liked girls. Dru was a prime example of his love for girls, no women...whatever. He'd loved her for a century! He'd never thought of another guy in that way before.

Well sure he'd noticed that there were some attractive guys out there, but that was out of jealousy, not attraction. He'd never ever wanted to get close to another guy. And men had never had this...reaction on him before.

But right now, he was sitting on the edge of his bed with a hard on. And all because of Angel. But what about him? He'd just been yelling at him in a very dominative manner and telling him to go to his room. Angel had always yelled at him practically every day of his existence when they were together. What was so different now?

"Okay, just ignore it and it'll go away. You know it will you've done it before." he whispered to himself and made sure he kept his hands away. He didn't want to touch himself after thinking of Angel. It was...unnatural. He moved to sit in front of his TV and began flicking through the channels, sprawled out on his sofa.

Finally finding something worth watching, he settled himself and let the time fly by.

!"£$&()

Angel packed up his favourite sword and called upstairs for Conner. If there was a demon to be killed by the docks like Cordy had said, then he could get Conner to help. Nothing like a bit of massacre to help build a relationship.

His perfect son came downstairs quietly and stealthily, nothing like Spike would have. When Spike made an entrance he made an impact. He'd jump and stomp and yell just to be noticed. Conner was just like his father. Happy being seen and not heard.

"What's up dad?" Conner noticed the sword and grinned. "We going to kill something?" When Angel nodded Conner merely smiled and went to get a weapon. Nothing like Spike.

Spike would have complained and made sure Angel knew every tiny detail of how he felt about it. He would have spent a good few minutes choosing a weapon and playing with it to see if it was the right choice, before deciding he liked Angel's best. Then the next few moments would be Spike trying to get his own way like a spoiled brat. Then, finally, they would have left with Angel having a new weapon and Spike carrying Angel's first choice.

But Conner was everything Spike wasn't. He was quick to choose, not at all annoying and was always happy to help. So within a minute of Angel calling him downstairs, they were in the sewers heading for the docks.

!"£$&()

Spike arched upwards as the cool lips travelled down his chest. Cool lips teased his already aroused body and forced him to bite his lip to prevent himself crying out in pleasure. He felt a tongue slide its way gently down his toned stomach and swirl patterns on his skin. He shuddered and leaned in towards the feeling. He'd never felt so good before. Even with Dru.

He was brought out of his musing when he felt the tongue lick its way along his thigh. He shivered again and felt blood on his tongue from where he'd bitten through his lip to stop from groaning. Obviously his lover had smelt the blood and realised how tantalising his lips could be. Gently and slowly Spike felt the tongue slide up towards his balls. He gasped lightly when he felt fingers brushing against the base of his erection. He was already so hard from his lover's ministrations that he didn't think he could last much longer and the gentle fingertips were not helping him maintain control.

Gasping at the effort he was using to stop from screaming at the pure intensity of the other's touch, Spike moved his hands to grip at the fluffy hair above his crotch. His fingers slipped through the gel and he was able to lightly tug and pull his lover to parts that needed his attention. Fully panting now he was unable to keep his eyes open when he felt cool lips take in the tip of his length.

It was better than anything he'd ever felt before. His lover had only just reached his cock and Spike could already feel himself leaking into his mouth. Cool fingers were gently massaging the base of his shaft and he was whimpering for release now. As soon as he felt his lover's tongue sweep across the tip and taste his precum Spike knew he was done for. He was already on the edge and ready to cum. That was when his lover swallowed around the tip of his erection.

White light flashed under his eyelids as he felt himself cum harder than ever before. Not even a full night's worth of orgasms with Dru could compare with this. He was vaguely aware of himself writhing in pleasure and saying something over and over, but his thoughts were completely detached from his body at that second.

That was when he woke himself up.

"Oh God...Sire! Sire! Sire! Sire! Uh shit Sire..."

!"£$&()

Of course, sod's law meant that at that precise second in time, Conner was back from his daily slaughter and walking past his brother's bedroom door.

He grinned when he heard the groans coming from Spike's room and figured out exactly what the vampire was moaning about. Fortunately he knew that his dad was downstairs and not anywhere near Spike's room. Otherwise he would have been scared. But knowing that Angel wasn't there just gave him another chance to get Spike into trouble.

Grinning to himself he crept past without making a sound and made his way back downstairs. He wiped the smile from his face and put on one of concern. Making his way over to his father, he tried to act innocent.

"Hey dad?" Using the 'd' word was a sure way to make Angel listen. He'd do anything if Conner accepted their relationship. "I think Spike's planning ways to torture me in his room. I heard him growling."

Conner had to hide his smirk when he heard the other vampire snarl before going to the stairwell. "Thank you Conner. I'll deal with it. You just stay out of his way. He'll still try and hurt you, despite the chip." Angel angrily made his way upstairs and along the hallway to his childe's room.

When he got there, he and Spike were going to have a talk. No matter how private his plotting was, Spike would not be allowed to make a plan against his son. His true son. Spike was just some random kid he bit in and alley. Conner was his flesh and blood.

He stormed along the hallway and debated whether to knock or not. He decided not to so he would have the element of surprise and catch Spike in the act. Slamming open the door he heard a yelp of shock from on the floor by the sofa.

!"£$&()

Yeah, it's short, I know. But it was either have this, or nothing. Figured you'd like this more. It's short because I've just spent the past 5 days frantically writing about osmosis in potatoes for my biology coursework. Seriously who cares how plants get water? Not me! please review and keep me sane.


	5. he had a father

"Angel!"

"Spike! What's all this I hear about you…" Angel stopped in his ranting as he heard Spike's panting from the floor on the other side of the sofa. The younger vampire was breathing heavily and the smell of arousal was thick in the air. He peered cautiously over the edge of the sofa and tried to figure out what Spike was doing.

The bottle blond was frantically scrabbling around and pulling his duster on top of him. He was shaking a little and Angel could see the flustered look on his face. When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion and dry from lack of moisture. "A…Angel… You…but you were…I mean…" Spike broke off into short breaths for unneeded air.

Angel frowned and tried to work out exactly what Spike was doing. Lying on the floor covered by his duster whilst making plans of how to kill Conner? He peered to where his childe was wiping his hands on the ruined carpet and muttering something to himself. Angel laughed in his head at what it looked like Spike had been doing. By the smells of things it was as if he'd just…Oh God…

"Oh God… Spike did you just… I mean were you…" Angel's fears were confirmed when Spike's face began to darken red. Before long the smaller vampire was bright pink to the tips of his ears and trying to look through the floor. "You're…disgusting. You know that?" Angel sneered and looked down at his childe with disgust.

Spike didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to ignore the looks he was getting from his sire. How could he be so stupid? Actually thinking it was Angel that was with him before. It was obvious that his Sire would never want him in that way. Never. He was alone in all of this.

"I can't believe you Spike. I thought this was just a phase but I guess I was wrong." Angel folded his arms and watched as the younger vampire squirmed beneath his gaze. "I thought that maybe you were going to realise how pathetic this whole hating Conner thing is and just get over it. But I guess not."

Wait. Hating Conner? Where did that come into the equation? Spike wondered why Angel was going on about Conner instead of what he'd walked in on. Surely Angel was mad about the fact that he was… doing things whilst thinking of him?

"But now you're…you're doing this whilst planning against him? This is sick Spike." Angel pointed out and rubbed his eyes with a finger and thumb. "I didn't think you could sink this low."

Spike froze and pulled hid duster higher to make sure that he was fully covered. "You thought I was…" he paused and ran through what Angel had said. "EW! That's gross Angel! How could you think I was… ew!" Spike felt sick at the thought of what his sire had just said.

"You mean you weren't…"

"NO!"

"But Conner said…"

"Does he think that much of himself? I would never ever think of Conner in that way. It's disgusting to even consider that." Spike added and fastened his jeans beneath his duster. "I mean… honestly Angel. I was just having regular non Conner thoughts." Well, not really regular but they defiantly weren't about Conner. He added to himself.

"Oh… okay. I guess that's okay then." Angel nodded to himself and began making his way to the door. Mumbling an apology to Spike quietly. He felt so stupid. He was fully prepared to throw Spike out of the hotel for thinking such things about his son. But now he just felt stupid.

"Wait, Angel?" Spike stood up, fully clothed but still holding his too big duster in front of him as a shield. "Why did you think that? I mean you know me better than anyone. You know I don't think like that about men." But vampires are a different matter…

"Conner said he'd heard you planning to kill him again. So I came up to investigate and tell you not to, and I found you like that…" Angel faced the doorway and prepared himself for the yelling.

"So you just assumed that I was having a wank over the thoughts of Conner dying?" Spike yelled and pulled on his sire's arm to try and make him turn round. Usually he would have been able to, but the lack of strength meant he couldn't quite get the momentum needed.

Anger at his childe's words finally getting the better of him, Angel simply yelled back. "Yes, I did think that. I mean all you ever do is try to make Conner's life a misery and I'm sick of it." Angel glared at his childe and saw the scowl he was getting back.

"I don't spend all my time making Conner's life a misery!" The blond hollered. "You just assume that because you think that Conner's perfect in every way. But he's not! He's a lying little twat who can't be trusted because he hates me and he's using you!"

Before he knew what had happened, Spike found himself sitting on the floor with a stinging cheek. He'd fallen from the force of the blow and now Angel was standing over him with his hand still in the air from the follow through. Angel frowned down at Spike and spoke evenly and calmly.

"Don't you ever use words like that about my son again. If I ever see you accusing him or trying to hurt him again, I swear I will stake you. Don't test me on that William. You know I will." William. He'd called him William for the first time in ages. He must've really meant it.

Cautiously, Spike raised his hand to his face and felt the pink skin beneath his palm. It stung like crazy and was probably going to bruise from the force used. The younger vampire looked up at his sire and was surprised to find how vulnerable he felt. He'd never been so scared of Angel before. Not even when he was Angelus.

Gulping slightly and trying to keep his emotions in check, Spike nodded and looked back down at the floor. Angel nodded silently and went back into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him.

Spike sat for a while on the floor, still holding his stinging cheek. The smack to his face had really hurt. Still being a vampire, he thought it would just be the usual sting before fading into nothing. But this was still hurting as if it had just happened. His jaw had been knocked and was throbbing from where it had been snapped back.

He rubbed the sore spot lightly before crawling back onto his bed. No one needed to know about this. Spike was sure that the mortals had heard them yelling, but they didn't need to know about what Angel had done to him. It was no big deal. Not like Angel hadn't hit him before.

He'd just wait for the throbbing to stop, the swelling to go down and the bruise to disappear. Then he'd go back downstairs, find some blood, tell Wesley about the demon and try to help them find whatever had done this to him.

But he wouldn't tell them about what had happened.

¬!"$&()

Review and you can have more.


End file.
